Chartreuse
''"Oh Mistress, I only exist to serve. Is it wrong to find one's own happiness from caring for other ponies?" '' Description Chartreuse is a green earth pony mare, with a platinum blonde mane and tail, likewise colored hooves, and violet eyes. She wears a violet bow tie and white dress shirt collar at all times, without fail or exception. Her visible cutie mark is a wine glass, appropriate for her position, but the mark she was destined to recieve was prevented from forming and is unknown. She is youthful in apperance, and looks to be the age of the Mane6 as depicted in show. Her birthdate is unknown, but she is approximately twice the age of her appearance, owing to a permanent enchantment. Unlike immortals, she is succeptable to death by accident and otherwise, but her body does not experience any natural aging processes. Chartreuse is a servantpony for Dusk Falcon (see history). At her current state, she has no capacity to disobey any orders given, but has free will enough to hold conversation with another pony, and act atonomously when not given instructions. Additionally, she has formed her own set of likes and dislikes, an achivement which took many years of conditioning to form against the training of her previous owners. As her current owner is loyal to King Sombra, Chartreuse follows his beliefs, and thinks that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have no right to rule Equestria as they do. However, unlike her owner, she presently holds no animosity towards the princesses (or anypony for that matter). Chartreuse is featured in Spellbound by KamFiction History Chartreuse was born in Hoofenheim, Germaneigh, and was indentured into servitude at a young age due to a debt of her father's creation. Her first owner, a necromancer by the name of Nachschatten, prevented her cutie mark from forming and put her to work as a scullery maid. In these first years of service, she was subjected to despicably cruel treatment, and all aspects of her free will and willpower were subverted. When Chartreuse reached a fitting age, Nacshatten used a number of Dark Magical spells to prevent her from aging further, and continued to treat her similarly. In this time, a different servant came into Nachschatten's possession, a young unicorn Colt by the name of Dusk Falcon. The two befriended each other in their respective situations, however as a unicorn Dusk fared far better, and was able to study magic when not serving as an assistant. A few years later, Dusk Falcon attacked his master in a fit of rage, Killing the unicorn. He escaped with Chartreuse and went on to forge his own life away from Germaneigh. In the process of her rescue, however, Dusk Falcon realized that Chartreuse now thought of him as a Master. At first, Dusk attempted to restore Chartreuse's free will and free her, but these attempts to break her from her ingrained conditioning failed repeatedly and appeared to cause Chartreuse great duress and pain. After coming to the realization that Chartreuse was destined to live the duration of her life as a servant, Dusk Falcon decided that the most kind option was to give her purpose as one, and assumed the role of her master, lest she befall into the hooves of somepony far more cruel. It was at this point in her life, that Dusk decided to reward her with a cutie mark, and while it was impossible to determine what mark would have presented itself on her at birth, a Champaigne glass substituted for one very well, drawing likeness to her name and purpose. The two developed a mutual understanding of each other and while Chartreuse is completely subordinate to Dusk, Dusk sees her as a friend, an ally, and treats her with the utmost respect and care. Category:Earth Pony Category:Bronie